


Kwestie organizacyjne

by pentamerone



Category: Bajki i baśnie, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Tale Parody, Gen, Humor, Parody, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone
Summary: Król usiłuje przekonać córkę do swojego pomysłu na to, jak znaleźć jej idealnego męża.





	

    — Nie.  
   To słowo przecięło niezręczną ciszę, która panowała w komnacie już od dobrych kilku minut. Król spojrzał na swoją córkę, samemu nie wiedząc, czy jego twarz wyraża bardziej zdumienie, czy jednak znużenie. Nawet królewska żona, wybrana wszak dlatego, że wyczuła ziarnko grochu pod stertą pierzyn, nie była aż tak wybredna.  
   I, jak przystało na typowego baśniowego rodzica, musiała przedwcześnie zejść z tego łez padołu, zostawiając ukochanego samego z fochami kapryśnej jedynaczki. Jakże wygodnie.  
   — Dlaczego “nie”, kochanie? — zapytał łagodnie. — Przecież sama chciałaś małżonka odważnego, walecznego, a przy tym niegłupiego…  
   — I to wymówka, żeby zamknąć mnie w wieży? — Królewna prychnęła oburzona. — Nie mogłeś wymyślić jakiejś przyjemniejszej dla mnie metody poszukiwań?  
   — Ależ skarbie, sama mówiłaś, że turnieje…  
   Król nawet nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, gdyż progenitura zgromiła go spojrzeniem swych ślicznych, fiołkowych oczu.  
   — Turnieje są dla fircyków-idiotów, którzy nie mają pojęcia o prawdziwej walce, a słowa “spryt” nie umieją nawet przeliterować — oświadczyła tonem przypomnienia. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, skoro sentencja ta zapisała się w świadomości wszystkich mieszkańców zamku złotymi zgłoskami w dniu, w którym królewna wykrzyczała ją na wieść o propozycji ojca.  
   — Więc czego byś oczekiwała, słońce? — Król zaczął z utęsknieniem myśleć o czekających na niego dokumentach do wypełnienia.  
   — Niech pokona smoka. Byle głupek tego nie zrobi — zaproponowała królewna.  
   _Tak się kończy fantazjowanie o raportach finansowych_ , pomyślał król z niezadowoleniem, starając się przybrać jak najłagodniejszy ton.  
   — Smoki to drogi interes, kwiatuszku. Nie dostaniemy na nie dofinansowania ot tak. Zresztą jesteśmy świeżo po wojnie ze złą czarownicą. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejne szeroko zakrojone straty w ludziach, a pomyśl tylko, złociutka, ilu dzielnych chłopców straci życie, próbując…  
   — A wieża to nie jest drogi interes? — oburzyła się królewna. — Trzeba opłacić architekta, budowniczych, dekoratora wnętrz, meble… — zaczęła gorączkowo wyliczać na palcach.  
   — Właściwie, moja miła, nie trzeba… — wtrącił król.  
   Kolejne spojrzenie jego jedynej córki przestraszyłoby nie tylko każdego rycerza, ale również smoka.  
   — Słucham?  
   — W środku lasu nadal stoi wieża po twojej prababci…  
   Królewna zerwała się oburzona z miejsca, kraśniejąc na pięknej twarzy niczym dorodna wiśnia.  
   — Nie dość, że mam się kisić w wieży, to jeszcze niemodnej?! I pewnie nawiedzonej?!  
   Król poczuł, jak mimowolnie kuli się nieco w sobie, przygnieciony nie tyle siłą argumentów córki, co jej złością. Gdyby nie zamkowi spece od wizerunku, królewna słynęłaby wśród ludu nie ze swojej urody i inteligencji, a z wybuchowego charakteru. Chociażby w ubiegłym miesiącu wyrzuciła przez okno złośliwego gnoma, który obiecywał jej spełnienie dowolnego życzenia w zamian za oddanie pierworodnego dziecka.  
   — Wyremontujemy ją… — obiecał niepewnie król.  
   — Nadal będzie nawiedzona — zauważyła oschle królewna. — Doprawdy wspaniale będę się prezentować z błędnym spojrzeniem i tocząc pianę z ust, gdy mnie coś opęta.  
   — Porozmawiam z twoją dobrą wróżką, na pewno zgodzi się przepędzić złe duchy — zaproponował natychmiast król, dostrzegając nikłe światełko nadziei w tunelu rozpaczy, jakim było poszukiwanie męża dla córki.  
   — Skoro mam dobrą wróżkę to dlaczego niby miałabym siedzieć w wieży? — Królewna uniosła sceptycznie brew.  
   — Powiemy, że wymówiła pracę.  
   — Wtedy będą mnie podejrzewać o paskudny charakter, a nie chcę, żeby mąż szukał mnie tylko dla korony albo ładnej buzi.  
   _Nie wiem, czy w twoim wypadku i to wystarczy na zachętę_ , pomyślał król, lecz zachował tę myśl dla siebie.  
   — Więc wyślemy ją na urlop. Może na wyspy Bergamuty? Nie uważasz, że zasłużyła?  
   — Ile można niby siedzieć na Bergamutach? Prędzej ona wróci niż jakiś rycerz mnie znajdzie.  
   Światełko nadziei zaczęło powoli niknąć, król jednak nie mógł się poddać. Nie świadczyłoby to o nim najlepiej jako o władcy.  
   — To w podróż dookoła świata, rybeńko. Świat jest duży, zwłaszcza jak wykupić jeszcze wycieczkę po Nibylandii i Atlantyce.  
   Królewna namyślała się przez moment, pocierając brodę. Wreszcie skinęła głową, lecz nim król zdołał poczuć smak triumfu, zadała kolejne niewygodne pytanie:  
   — A co ja będę jeść?  
   Cisza po raz kolejny przejęła panowanie nad komnatą, jednak władca miał pewność, że nie na długo. Choć córka lustrowała go wyczekującym spojrzeniem, zwlekał długą chwilę z odpowiedzią. Pożegnania z wieloletnimi druhami zawsze należą do długich, zaś słuch towarzyszył królowi od urodzenia, toteż decyzja o rozstaniu z nim nie należała do łatwych.  
   Wreszcie jednak odrzekł:  
   — Widzisz, różyczko moja, został nam po złej czarownicy taki ciekawy wynalazek…  
   Brew królewny ponownie powędrowała powoli ku górze, lecz król nie mógł się już wycofać, toteż kontynuował:  
   — Bardzo zmyślny, powiem szczerze. Kołowrotek taki. Jedno ukłucie i człowiek śpi jak zabity, aż nie obudzi go poca…  
   — MOWY NIE MA!!! — zagrzmiała królewna, aż z sufitu posypało się na udręczoną królewską głowę nieco tynku. — NIE DAM SIĘ NAFASZEROWAĆ JAKIMŚ ŚWIŃSTWEM! I TO TAKIM PODEJRZANYM!  
   — Ależ skarbie… — zaczął król, umilkł jednak, przypominając sobie finezję, z jaką jego córka cisnęła gnomem przez okno.  
   — NIE WYJDĘ ZA JAKIEGOŚ ZBOCZEŃCA!  
   — Przecież nikt ci nie każe… — spróbował znów król, ale królewna najwyraźniej go nawet nie słuchała.  
   — NIKT NORMALNY NIE POCAŁOWAŁBY NIEPRZYTOMNEJ NIEZNAJOMEJ DZIEWCZYNY! NIE CHCĘ NIENORMALNEGO MĘŻA! — Opadła na szezlong w pozie bynajmniej nie dramatycznej. Dramatycznie opadające na szezlong bohaterki nie mają sił sztyletować swoich biednych ojców wzrokiem. — Może od razu wydaj mnie za ogra?! Albo za trolla?!  
   Król westchnął rozdzierająco. Ku własnej uldze nadal słyszał na jedno ucho.  
   — A jak inaczej chcesz przetrwać w wieży przez czas nieokreślony, moja słodziutka?  
   — No ja nie wiem, może wynajmij catering? — zaproponowała zniecierpliwiona.  
   — Catering? — powtórzył król. Catering, który zadowoliłby jego córkę, wcale nie był tańszy od smoka!  
   — A co mam jeść niby? Gruz? Robaki? Czy może motyle i porastający wieżę mech? — warknęła królewna. — Zbilansowana dieta to podstawa, skoro chcę zachować urodę.  
   — Moja duszko, ale sama mówiłaś, że dobra wróżka mogłaby cię uwolnić… Ludzie od cateringu również by mogli to zrobić…  
   — Więc niech mają informatora w najbliższej wiosce albo jakiejś leśniczówce, który da im w porę znać, gdy rycerz będzie się zbliżać, żeby mogli się ulotnić? — zasugerowała królewna, wywracając oczami. — Mamy przecież jakiś aparat bezpieczeństwa, czyż nie? Oddeleguj kogoś do tego.  
   Król pokonany skinął głową. Wizje wypełniania raportów finansowych przestały go nęcić, zwłaszcza gdy zrozumiał, że czeka go przedstawienie doradcom nowego projektu.  
   Z drugiej strony, zapowiadało się kilka wyjątkowo spokojnych miesięcy… Jak to głosił związek zawodowy dobrych wróżek: zawsze trzeba patrzeć na zalety sytuacji.

**Author's Note:**

> Punktem wyjściowym tekstu było pytanie "co jedzą księżniczki zamknięte w wieży?", a ponieważ nikt mi nie umiał na to odpowiedzieć, powstało... Cóż, to.


End file.
